


When ya try to help, sometimes, it goes right

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: Souda spots Sonia leaving the school grounds one night. Not wanting her to run into any trouble, he runs to catch up. And discovers an interesting secret about the Novoselic Princess.





	When ya try to help, sometimes, it goes right

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Souda's in my roleplay group and I really hit it off, so I wrote this for him.

Sonia stretched as she made her way through the halls. The rest of her class had gone off to do their own thing now that the official school day had ended. She knew Akane was likely off either badgering Teruteru about food or spending time with Nekomaru. Ibuki was likely in the music room, Mahiru and Hiyoko had walked off somewhere, and Peko and Fuyuhiko had gone off together as well. Most of the others, she had no clue.

Glancing out the window, Sonia cocked her head at the setting sun. Time was getting tight. She had better be heading out. Thankfully, there were rooms in Hope's Peak for people who needed to stay. Either because the snow was too thick for teachers to travel or, like in Sonia's case, transfers who required somewhere to stay until they graduated. Her room in the school was not, however, where she was going tonight.

Her usual smile firmly in place, Sonia made her way out of the back of the school and off into the sunset.

Kazuichi grunted as he worked on another machine. This one was from one of the inventors in the school. She was trying to impress her girlfriend or whatever, so she didn't have time to fix it herself. He'd secured himself some nice cash offering to fix it for her by the weekend, and thanks to that, here he was, working passed the end-of-day bell. Honestly, he just liked having something to work on. Some of the other students viewed being talented as meaning some kind of high pedestal type thing, but anybody could be just as good as them if they just tried hard enough. He just liked fixing and building things.

As he sat back for another break, he spotted someone coming from the school. They made their way across the expansive lawn and he squinted to see who it was. His eyes widened excitedly when he spotted Miss Sonia heading across the lawn and into the tree line. He always was happier when she was around.

Kazuichi frowned when Sonia didn't reappear. Was she going for a walk? This late? He glanced to the setting sun and bit his nail worriedly. He needed to warn her not to walk alone. He didn't want to assume, but it still wasn't safe for her to be alone at night. There was a serial killer on the loose, after all. He needed to catch up to Miss Sonia before she got caught in a mess or something.

Sonia hummed quietly to herself as she weaved easily through the streets. It was a path she had taken several times, the quickest way to the nearest forest. Well, not necessarily what she would call a forest, but it was enough trees that she could refer to it that way in a moment's notice. The nighttime sounds of the city flowed around her, some getting ready for bed while others were just waking. It truly was a new experience. Usually she was kept on a strict sleeping schedule at home, so if there were nighttime sounds in Novoselic, she never heard them.

Coming to the trees, she stepped into them without any hesitation. She knew a path people rarely took, even nighttime runners. She set off in that direction. The sun was just passing the horizon. She had plenty of time.

Kazuichi panted as he tried to catch his breath. Wow, she was faster than he thought! Who knew a princess could move like that. He couldn't even call out to her, too busy trying to catch up. He stopped for a moment, taking in deep gulps of air as he watched Sonia disappear into the trees. Oh no, this was bad! Why was she going into a forest alone at night? There was no time to catch his breath. He had to make sure she was safe. Hopefully he could catch up. She really was super quick.

As he made is way into the trees, Kazuichi scanned the area. There was no sign of Miss Sonia anywhere. He had definitely seen her go this way, so where was she? Had she remained on the same path. He glanced down and spotted her footprints. Okay, all he had to do was follow those. He hoped he wasn't being creepy or anything, but he really did just want to warn her about being alone at night. Maybe he could offer to walk with her. Then she wouldn't be alone.

That thought melted a good portion of his apprehension and Kazuichi nodded to himself. "Miss Sonia?" he called out. "Um, I've been trying to catch up with you. You're really fast, you know, heh. I was just, uh, you know, wanting to warn you about walking at night and all. I-if you wanna be left alone, that's cool, I just don't think it's safe to be out at night… in the woods… wow, this place is creepy in the dark…"

The moon had already begun creeping above the horizon and Kazuichi was wondering if it wasn't better to just leave it. No, he couldn't do that! None of the others would leave Miss Sonia alone in some creepy dark woods, so neither would he! Pressing on, Kazuichi tried not to startle at every sound and flicker of movement. If she let him walk with her from now on, they were definitely avoiding this place in the future.

A growl sounded nearby and Kazuichi nearly jumped from his skin. Wolves? There weren't wolves this close to the city! What the hell, man, what was that? Kazuichi listened intently. He needed to know which direction the sound came from so he could run. However, instead of hearing another growl, he heard a cry, a very human cry.

"Miss Sonia!" he gasped. Screw whatever was growling, he had to make sure she was okay! The others would never forgive him if he let her get hurt. He'd never forgive himself if he let her get hurt!

Breaking through the brush, Kazuichi found himself in a small clearing. The cry had definitely come from here, but he couldn't spot any sign of Miss Sonia. Instead, he saw a hulking figure in the middle of the clearing. Cold seeped through his entire body as the figure stood to its full height. It's enormous ribcage heaved with each breath, fur covering it from head to toe. Pointed ears stood at attention on top of its head and he could make out the glint of freaking huge claws on its… hand-paw thingies.

The creature slowly turned toward him and Kazuichi felt his entire body get heavy. Bright golden eyes fell on him, but his focus was on the creature's snout. That snout held teeth, dripping, monstrous teeth that could snap him in half like a stick of gum. He was a goner. He had tried to save one person and now he was gonna end up the dinner of some experimental thing. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Nagito was nearby…

Sonia cocked her head at the newcomer. Her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to her night vision yet, so she had to rely on her other senses. Moving closer slightly, she sniffed the air. The acrid scent of oil stung her nose, along with the smell of metal and sweat. She recognized that smell! What was Kazuichi doing all the way out here in the middle of the night? It was best for her to try and smooth the situation over. He looked nervous, so Sonia did the only thing she could.

Standing as tall as she could, Sonia mimed lifting her skirt and stepped into a curtsy. Hopefully that got her message across. She looked over at Kazuichi expectantly. Either he was going to get it, or he was going to run. She was prepared for either.

Kazuichi stared at the creature. It wasn't attacking. Why wasn't it attacking? What was it doing? Slowly, he regained his breath enough to clear his vision and he blinked. Wait… he recognized that pose, how could he not, it was the very first pose Miss Sonia had given to him. His eyes flicked up to the creature's gaze in shock. Could this be…?

Clearing his throat and reclaiming control of his body parts, Kazuichi decided to test his theory. Moving into a bow, he looked up at the creature with a nervous smile. The creature raised its paw to its muzzle and gave a rasping laugh. It was Miss Sonia! She'd done the same the first time they met!

"M-Miss Sonia?" he called cautiously. Hey, it was still better to check! One wrong assumption and he'll be creature chow.

Sonia nodded to him. She was actually a little relieved he had caught on. The last thing she needed was him spreading the news about a strange creature in the woods. Dropping to all fours, she moved closer and sat before him.

Kazuichi gave a shaky laugh, relief flooding through him. "Thank goodness," he chuckled. "For a second, I thought I was done for." He let his body relax. Now that she was closer, he could see the small similarities to Miss Sonia's human form. Her fur fell around her head the same way her bangs did, it was the same color as her hair, too. And the way she looked at him, as a companion, it was definitely Miss Sonia.

"So this is why you came all the way out here, huh?" he asked, to which he gained a huff in acknowledgement. "Well, I guess I was worried for nothin'!"

Worried? Sonia eyed him in confusion. She tried to voice her question, but it simply came out as a growl. Thankfully, the inflection carried through and Kazuichi smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I saw you coming out of the school and tried to catch up to warn you about walking at night. It's not all that safe, ya know? But you're really fast. I couldn't catch up to let you know. But with this, now I get why you were out by yourself. I'm glad you're safe."

Sonia relaxed back at that. He had been worried for her safety. That was so very sweet. Standing on all fours, Sonia stretched and made to move passed Kazuichi.

Kazuichi blinked as Sonia brushed by him. "Wait," he called. "Where're ya goin'?"

Sonia could only shrug at him. She was going for a walk, but there wasn't much way for her to convey that in this form apart from showing him. His next question caught her off guard.

"W-well, do you mind if I come with you?" Kazuichi blushed slightly as Miss Sonia looked at him in confusion. "It's just… these woods are kinda creepy a-and I don't wanna walk back on my own…"

Ah, that made sense. Sonia turned back and bumped her nose against Kazuichi's shoulder with a huff. She tilted her head slightly and started walking once more. Kazuichi let out a breath of relief and followed after her.

It was interesting actually having someone to spend this night with her. Usually, even back home, she would spend these nights in solitude. The staff were too frightened by her appearance to come close and her parents were often doing royal duties around that time. Kazuichi's presence was… comforting. Sonia didn't have to worry about getting dirty or being improper with him near her. She even ate in front of him. He turned away, of course, but he didn't mind her having a bit of blood on her muzzle from her meal. She liked this.

The next morning found them closer to the edge of the trees. Kazuichi leaned back against a large tree, snoring softly. Sonia curled on his lap, despite being three times his size. Her large form somehow managed to mostly fit on top of him anyway. Kazuichi didn't mind, though. Her fur was soft and very warm.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Kazuichi felt something changing on top of him and groggily opened his eyes. He watched in fascination as pitch black shadows crept over Sonia's large body. Wherever they touched shifted and changed until Sonia was completely back to her human self. She sat up with a soft yawn and stretched, rubbing her eye cutely. When she realized her position, Sonia smiled at him.

"Good morning, Kazuichi," she chirped.

He felt so much lighter hearing her kind voice. With a grin and a blush, he replied, "Morning, Miss Sonia! You look just like normal!"

"Naturally," Sonia responded, standing and brushing herself off. "I am only like that one night a month."

Kazuichi hopped to his feet, cracking his joints. "Well, now I know why you get along so well with Tanaka," he chuckled easily.

Sonia giggled. She supposed that's true. Gundham did speak to her on a level the others couldn't quite reach. Taking the lead, she guided them back through the cityscape. Kazuichi followed along, content to quietly be with her, and it reminded Sonia of the previous night.

Stopping them a block before Hope's Peak, Sonia turned to Kazuichi seriously. He stood at attention and she took a deep breath. "Kazuichi, thank you for walking with me last night, and for being concerned for my safety."

Kazuichi's cheeks flushed once more and he rubbed his neck shyly. "I-it was nothin', Miss Sonia. Any of the others woulda done the same, ya know…"

"Yes, but they didn't," Sonia went on calmly. "Therefore, if it is not too much to ask… would you like to do it again next month?"

Her words shook Kazuichi to the core. She, Princess Sonia, was asking to spend time with him? "U-uh, yeah!" he exclaimed, not quite able to fully tone back his excitement. "Yeah, I'd love to! That was super cool! I wouldn't mind doing it again at all!"

Sonia smiled and turned, continuing on her way to the school. She had just enough time to shower and change into a fresh uniform before classes started. Usually, she would feel fatigued and a bit lonely after her shifts, but now, she couldn't help looking forward to the next full moon.


End file.
